


Très Horny Gems

by Lick_Slick_V



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst has a dick, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lots of cum tbh, Mostly Smut, Multi, Pearl also has a dick, Threesome - F/F/F, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_Slick_V/pseuds/Lick_Slick_V
Summary: With Steven gone for the night Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are left with the beach house to themselves, and nothing says quality bonding time like a hot, messy three way!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my third fic and what better subject for a third fic than a menage a trois? Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to check out my tumblr (lickslickv.tumblr.com) for my other fics and to hear about up coming works! -V

“Ah, Pearl. So sweet - so unexpecting.” Amethyst snickered, as she crept up behind poor Pearl who, at the moment, was bent over organizing the bottom drawer of the fridge. Being as unexpecting as she was. Pearl had no clue Amethyst was right behind her, until the purple gem had grabbed her soft, slender hips and pulled her back into her grinding pelvis. 

“Amethyst!” Pearl yelped before she continued in a hushed tone, “You can’t go around doing such a  _ lewd _ act, What if Steven had seen?”

“Oh relax, P. Steven left this morning to have a slumber party with Connie. We’ve got the place to ourselves!” she mentioned with a devious yet excited look about her.

The news took ahold of Pearl as a big, giddy smile started to grow on her face. She started to skip around the kitchen, “Oh it’s been too long since we’ve had a chance like this to, heh, get together like this!” Pearl said letting out a shaky sigh as if she was about to faint.

“Chill, Pearl! It hasn’t been  **_that_ ** long.” Amethyst teased with a flippant gesture of her hand and a grin on her face.

“Oh, Oh we’ve got to tell Garnet~” Pearl sang starting to drift over towards the temple door when the Garnet’s door lit up, opening right in front of Pearl. 

Stepping out of the door was none other than Garnet herself. She had stepped out of the door wearing just a sheer, lacy, black body suit. It hugged her curves tightly while barely covering her breasts with the deep v that was cut down the body suit’s chest. The fabric could almost be seen through, exposing the large gem in many ways. “No need to rush, I already know.” Garnet said with a smirk as her glasses glinted with her adjustment.

Stunning as she was, her bodysuit certainly added a level of seduction that the other gems found quite appealing. Both of their jaws were hanging low as they looked in awe. Seeing the other two a bit stunned, Garnet felt it necessary to take the lead. She gingerly hoisted Amethyst over her shoulder, and took Pearl by the hand and lead them both to her room.

The stone door sealed behind the three. Inside the room it was lit with the warm reds and oranges that came from the magma streaming down the walls. In the center of the room was a singular bed, large and round in shape, which is where Garnet led the two. She set them down and laid along the bed, letting it form to her body as she displayed herself when there was a flash of bright white light.

Amethyst had reformed into a far more nude version of herself. Large, plump breasts hung with a gem between them exposed in the open air. A flustered Pearl took note of the purple gem’s thick curves as her curious eyes traced along them. She had always thought that Amethyst was gorgeous, cute really, but what really caught her eye was what the short gem had formed between her lush thighs. She giggled as she could feel the eyes in the room on the thick, purple dick she now had. 

“You like? Aha, I made it myself.” Amethyst said, smug in her tone as she gave it a couple of proud pats. 

With a cheeky smile, Garnet looked over Amethyst, and hummed, “Mmm, terrific. Come here, Amethyst.” With a come hither finger, Ame obliged and sauntered over onto the bed. She crawled up next to Garnet, and each laid a hand on the other. Garnet Held Amethyst’s back, feeling her gentle skin as she pulled her close. Amethyst on the other hand, was gently cupping Garnet’s tit giving her a squeeze as she reached up to Garnet’s face and planted a loving kiss on those plush lips of her’s. The dark gem was more than happy to return the kiss, opening their mouths as they grew more passionate.

Pearl watched as the two kissed and groped, the sounds of their lips  being heard from over there, and she felt a little left out. ‘But no more’, She determined. With yet another flash Pearl reformed. She was far more slender than the other two, and they loved that about her. The two stopped their kissing and looked upon Pearl, who started to approach the two, naked as she could be.   


“Woah-ho look at the P on P!”  Amethyst joked as she took note of the dick that Pearl had formed with. It was as thick as Amethyst, but always having to one up her, it was a few inches longer.

“Amethyst! Please!” Pearl huffed, a blush of embarrassment grew on her face from the joke. “Must you always be so crude? We’re in the middle of something very passionate!”

“What's the big deal? Is it a problem to have a little laugh during sex?” Amethyst asked with a smirk. 

“Well, hmp, no I guess not but… oh nevermind.” Pearl said brushing the teasing off as she crawled onto the bed. She felt the smooth silk of the bed against her skin as she slid over towards Garnet. Her legs spread across Garnet’s thigh as she moved up the gem’s body to get in on the makeout session.

Garnet was smiling the whole time as she shared loving, sensual kisses between the two gems. Hands were everywhere, groping whatever, and whoever they could as their kisses grew more hungry.

Pearl slipped the straps of G’s body suit off of her shoulders, sliding them past her lovely tits. She quickly began to nuzzle them with her face before she started to tease one of the supple nipples. Garnet felt every bump of Pearl’s tongue as she took a slow pass with it across the nub, only for Pearl to take one and give a gentle bite of Garnet’s nipple sucking as she pulled back, making the curvy gem gasp and moan as Pearl toyed.

Amethyst didn’t want to feel left out in this and moved to the foot of the bed, setting up behind the two gems. Laughing a devious cackle Amethyst reached around the distracted Pearl and right away started to run her hand up and down the gem’s throbbing shaft. This gave Pearl quite a reaction, making her gasp and shudder as was played with. 

Speaking of Garnet, Amethyst wasn’t about to forget about her. Being more than excited, Amethyst was throbbing, her hips just started moving on their own as she nudged the head of her cock against Garnet’s still covered entrances.

Even if Amethyst was biting her lip while she grinding into Garnet, the large gem wanted more. She moved the fabric out of the way for Amethyst who suddenly found herself slipping against Garnet’s wet folds, enticing the purple gem even more.

With delight, Amethyst quickly thrust herself into Garnet. The two moaned with delight as the skin to skin contact joined the two in pleasure.

Pearl was happy to be between the two who’s cries of bliss rang out, shivers ran down Pearl’s spin as she felt Amethyst wrap both hands around Pearl’s cock. Using the force of stroking back on Pearl’s cock as she thrusted into Garnet. At the same time on Amethyst’s thrusts she could feel the purple’s gem’s large breast pressed up against her slender body, practically pushing her over.

As she fell Pearl caught herself on Garnet’s pillowy tits. With a smirk Garnet looked up at the flustered Pearl, she felt Garnet’s hands against her tits, encouraging Pearl to play with them while the tallest gem was preoccupied wrapping her legs around Amethyst. 

There was a large smile on Pearl’s face as she played with the darker gem, but feeling that she was getting close. The sensation building in Amethyst she sped up. She thrusted faster into Garnet as she jerked off Pearl. “Amethyst~!” Pearl moaned.

“Oh my stars!” They both cried out in the Gem’s uptake in speed. Amethyst was close too, feeling that urge to climax building in her as rubbed faster and faster until she heard poor, sensitive Pearl gasp, “ Amethyst, I’m going to cum!” and with a last, forceful thrust, Amethyst plunged into Garnet, feeling herself throb as she started to cum, shuddering as she continued to jerk off Pearl who joined her in climax. The two coated Garnet, inside and out, with their ropes of cum as they all moaned and shivered in the warm calm that came post orgasm.

With her cock still throbbing, Pearl continued to have her cum trickle out of her member as she tried to recover her breath. Amethyst sighed as she rested her head on Pearl’s slender back before she slowly pulled out of Garnet. The dark gem gasped as she felt Amethyst pull out and cum started to leak out of her and down to the sheets.

The large gem only cracked a smile as she wiped up some of Pearl’s cum off of her breast with her fingers, and licked them clean. She then reached out to Pearl and pulled her in for a kiss, causing Pearl to yelp before their lips met again. Pearl’s cum was gently swapped with her own spit as Garnet teased her with her cum covered tongue. 

Garnet pulled away, a thick string of cum and saliva connecting their mouths, “I don’t believe we are quite done here.” she said, her sultry voice breaking the kiss. She had yet to cum herself, but the other two weren’t planning to leave her hanging.

They were quickly rearranged, and ended with Amethyst holding garnet from behind, cupping her gorgeous breasts as she pressed against Garnet’s plump ass. Pearl was now on the bottom, Garnet straddling her, as Pearl reached up and caressed her face, looking into her three eyes as she positioned herself. 

“Are you ready, Garnet?” Pearl asked, to which she replied with a thumbs up. With the okay Amethyst and Pearl both started to slide into the same gem together. Amethyst took her from the rear while Pearl was the one to feel Amethyst’s cum slide around her cock as she pushed into Garnet’s pussy.

The large gem gave a huff and a moan before biting her lip as she felt her asshole and pussy being stretched to fit the two cocks as they entered her.She held onto Pearl for support as Amethyst held and thrust into her. 

Being filled with both gem’s Garnet was having a hard time keeping her cool, the other two were right there with her though. All were gasping and moaning as they felt themselves once again succumbing to their lust and sexual desires.

It wasn’t long before Garnet had taken the full length of both of the girls, resting for a moment as she pulsed against both of their members. She then raised her hips up, letting them slowly pull out of her, before dropping her hips again.

The normally cool gem tried her best to keep her composure as she slid along the two cocks, picking up speed as her moans started to grow louder. Both Pearl and Amethyst were crying out in pleasure as well as they shared Garnet. They were either gripping at Garnet or the sheets on the bed, just looking for something to grasp onto as they both grew closer to cumming again as the mixture of cum and Garnet’s juices created a thick scent of sex that filled the chamber, joined by the cries of lust created by the three women.

“I’m close!” Garnet gasped as she pressed Pearl’s face into her cum soaked tits as she quickened her hips. Amethyst gripped Garnet closer, feeling all three of them as they were all on the edge of another climax.   
“Oh, oh my!”   
“Aw man”   
“Unff-” All three let out moans as they came. 

Each one felt the orgasm in their own way. Garnet was mostly quiet, biting her lip with a wince as she felt her body spasm, The orgasm had quaked through her body as the aftershocks left her pulsing around the two girls.

One the other hand Pearl was rather loud. Her cries were ecstatic and plentiful. Mixtures of ohs! And ahs! As she felt her body jolt at first, thrusting up into Garnet as she released another thick dose of cum inside of Garnet’s pussy to join the one left by Amethyst. 

Speaking of Amethyst she had been incredibly talkative. Complementing the other two as she road out her orgasm, rocking herself in and out of Garnet’s ass, as she released her cum, pushing some of it out as she continued to pull in and out of Garnet.

Every gem in the three way felt their lust finally sated. For the moment they all cuddled on the bed. Holding and kissing each other, they enjoyed the mess that they had made together. After a time they all got up and went to their respective chambers to clean off, but they weren’t ready to be alone yet. 

They all met back up in the beach house, dressed this time, and rested on the couch. They all just wrapped up together and let out a cozy sigh. “You know.” Pearl said speaking up, “I love the two of you” She said feeling a blush come over her. 

“Aww Pearl! That’s pretty gay” Amethyst chuckled, nudging her in the arm. 

“We love you too” Garnet added with an understated smile. The three all dozed off as a star faded in on the group before the scene turned to black, all three quite happy and tired after a loving, rambunctious  night.  


End file.
